In the van
by Smartwillow
Summary: I think the title tells everything. My first story. Please review... Thanks to Tayryn for the beta.


IN THE VAN

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, captain."

Sharon nodded absently.

"Dead sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You know we've been waiting for almost two hours?"

"I do have a watch."

"But can you use it?"

"Captain! The informant is trustworthy and this is the only lead we have. Don't make this situation worst and shut up."

The surveillance truck went silent. On the monitors they could see the other cops growing bored with each second. Even Buzz had left them to stretch his legs.

"God…" Sharon bent her head back trying to relax her neck.

"It's not a party and I don't even know who told you we were here."

"I have my informants too. And apparently they are more reliable then yours."

"What's wrong with you? Are you claustrophobic or something?"

"Something like that." Sharon mumbled.

"Great."

Suddenly a thud sounded outside of the van. The lights went off and came back a few seconds later. Buzz opened the door.

"Sorry, Chief, we're having trouble with the generator. I'll try to fix it; you won't have air conditioning for a while though. Sorry." He smiled apologetically and closed the door.

"Great, great, great."

"We're gonna die here. I feel the urge to call my children."

"You do have issues."

"Why, Chief, you thought I was perfect?"

"Well, I thought you were unbreakable."

"I'm not claustrophobic; I just don't like tiny places with you inside."

"And no air conditioning."

"That's not helping."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off my jacket."

"It's not so hot yet."

"Should I wait for dehydration?"

Brenda watched the woman undress herself. How she managed to look so sexy with so little room was a mystery Brenda didn't want to unravel.

"What now?"

"What now what?"

"What are you doing with your shirt?"

"I'm opening a few buttons."

"Are you planning to get naked?"

Sharon narrowed her eyes and Brenda felt even more uncomfortable. "Chief, I suggest you take off your sweater, you look a bit flushed."

If Brenda wasn't flushed before she definitely was now. Sharon laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. This just seems the beginning of a cheap porn."

"Porn? You watch porn?" Brenda asked in disbelief.

"I think it's impossible getting to my age and not having seen any."

"I've never watched it!"

"Then you're lucky. You can get the hotness without the bad memories."

"I'm not… I'm not getting any hotness."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

"So there's no reason you're not taking off your sweater."

"I'm just fine."

Sharon reached out and Brenda froze as soon as her hand touched her chin. The captain caressed the skin above her upper lip with a thumb. "You're sweating, Chief."

"I'm not… Ooooh! Okay, okay." Brenda took off the offending piece of clothing leaving her in just a purple tank top. "Happy?"

Sharon swallowed hard. "I'm not sure."

Brenda smiled. So two could play this game. "Oh, Captain don't be shy. It doesn't suit you."

"I…"

"Yes, well I have to do one more thing but I need you to close your eyes."

"You... okay."

"Now."

"What? Oh sure, I'm sorry." Sharon closed her eyes and heard Brenda moving on the chair. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing just taking off my tights."

The look on Sharon's face was priceless and Brenda wished she could use the camera on her phone.

"Are you done? Or do you want to enjoy this moment a little longer?"

"I think it's enough, thank you."

When Sharon opened her eyes she forced herself not to look down and looked around the van instead.

"You know, my legs are here."

"I know exactly were they are."

"Just checking."

A knock on the door and Buzz's head popped inside. He opened his mouth then closed it staring with confusion at them.

"What is it Buzz?"

"I… I think the generator ran out of diesel. If you want I could go get some but if something comes up and I'm not here…"

"No, it's okay, Buzz. Don't worry, Captain Raydor and I can bear a little heat."

"Okay then. Bye, Chief."

Once they were alone again, Sharon took her notepad and began writing.

"What are you writing?"

"Just notes for the report."

"Report? Nothing happened yet."

"That's what my report will be about."

"Oh you are so annoying."

"So are you, Chief. And you're running out of clothes to take off to change my mind."

"Wanna bet?"

Sharon smirked. "Yeah, Chief, why not?"

Brenda bit nervously her lips. She really had to stop speaking before thinking.

"You wish!" Was her childish remark.

"Seeing you naked doesn't make the top of my list."

"You're lying."

"I don't need you completely undressed to do what I want to do."

They weren't simply flirting anymore. Brenda felt disappointment grow inside. That woman just ruined everything!

"I think we should concentrate on the monitors."

"Yeah," Sharon said, registering the change. "We don't want to miss a cat crossing the street or a car jumping the lights. Or a…"

"You made your point, Captain." Brenda put on her glasses and focused on the monitors.

"When I was in fifth grade there was this girl. Cute, blonde, I hated her. Well she bothered me for months to spend an afternoon at her place to play with her. She insisted she had these wonderful dolls her daddy brought her from… Germany I think."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Yes I am. When she had completely worn me out I agreed to go with her."

"Let me guess. Once she got you where she wanted you, she treated you like shit."

"Yes!" Sharon threw her arms up. "Yes! But what's really unbelievable is that I keep doing that. You know, let them wear me out, agree to something I don't really want and be kicked in the ass. The whole story. Almost fifty years later here I am. All over again."

"Am I supposed to feel guilty?"

"Oh no! This would implicate you're one of those… How can I put it nicely? A cockteaser! Yes… and that's a word I would never use to describe one of my superior officers."

Brenda stared at her open-mouthed. This woman was incredible.

"Chief?" Flynn opened the door.

They both turned to him "What!"

"Mmmm, sorry, Chief. The guys here are getting nervous. Maybe we should come back tomorrow."

"We're not done yet. So tell the guys to stop whining!"

Flynn was taken aback by her sudden fury but thought better than pursuing the argument.

"Okay, Chief." And he quickly disappeared.

The blonde turned to Sharon. "I'm not a tease."

"Oh, Chief…" The captain smiled warmly. "…you are."

"You seem to like that."

"I do like a good challenge." Sharon nodded. "What I don't like..."

"... is losing it."

"That, too, but I was saying I don't like playing with marked cards."

"What makes you think I was cheating?"

"Never mind. It doesn't really matter."

"What?"

"This.." Sharon gestured vaguely the van. "You..."

"You acted as if it mattered."

"Isn't that what flirting is about?"

"So you were just practising your skills."

"Sort of, yes."

"I'm not buying it."

"I'm not asking you to."

"I think I can still make you do anything."

Sharon leaned forward and Brenda's eyes widened. "Try me."

The proximity made the chief quiver. She slowly raised her hand and trailed her fingers on the soft skin of Sharon's features. Her mouth slightly opened and she saw the captain's eyes lower to her lips. Her hand slipped further and she grabbed a fistful of silky dark hair. With her other hand she cupped Sharon's face and moved to close the distance.

A smirk froze her. "See?" Sharon murmured.

Brenda tried immediately to back off but Sharon seized hold of her neck. "I'm not done."

"What?"

"Shhh..." The captain's hand slid up her thigh, under her skirt.

"Stop!" It didn't come out as firm as she intended.

"Are you sure?"

"I... I think..."

"You think?"

Brenda's head was spinning, her breath was getting erratic, she searched her brain for words but found it completely blank.

"Let me do the thinking here." When Sharon's hand reached her panties Brenda moaned loudly. She felt her body going weak and put a hand on the table.

"You're wet."

"I know..." Brenda breathed closing her eyes.

"I should leave you like that."

"Oh don't!" She slapped her hand on the console.

"Hearing you beg is unbelievably nice."

"I'm not.." But Sharon shushed her with a kiss. She pushed her panties aside and ghosted her fingers along Brenda's sex.

"Come on!"

"You don't get to be bossy now." But before the chief could answer she thrust two fingers inside. Brenda cried and Sharon kissed her harder to silence the moans.

The doors slammed open. "Freeze!"

"Back off!"

"Oh my God she's finally killing her!"

Five guns were pointed at them. They slowly separated, and looked at each other in pure terror.

"You bitch leave her alone!"

"Are you okay, Chief? Did she hurt you?" Sergeant Gabriel jumped in the van.

"Can we just take her down and ask questions later?" Said Flynn eager not to miss his chance.

"Everybody calm down!" Brenda's voice came suddenly back to her. "Lower your weapon! Are you nuts?"

"But, Chief, we heard you screaming. And everybody knows that woman wants to kill you."

Brenda couldn't say the truth. No way. "Well we did argue."

"What?" Sharon looked at her puzzled.

"And yes, things got a bit out of control..."

"Do you want to make a report? We will all testify."

"I..."

"Seriously? You have to think about it?"

"Yes, Captain of course. But no... I don't think I will. I believe you learnt your lesson. Haven't you?"

Six pair of eyes were looking at her. She grunted. "Yes."

"I didn't hear your apologies, did you guys?"

"No. No, Chief."

Sharon looked Brenda in the eyes. "I am sorry, Chief."

"Deeply?"

"Don't push it."

"Well, I think it's enough. And we all can go home now. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Do you need a ride, Chief?"

"Sure Sergeant Gabriel, thank you very much."

In a few minutes everybody was gone. Flynn and Provenza watched Raydor walk to her car.

"That witch..."

"Yeah..."

"She's kinda hot, though. If you are into uptight bitches."

"So is the chief apparently."

"Who guessed." Flynn stayed thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think we did the right thing?"

"Of course! I'll live on it for months." They both laughed, the lookout did turn out quite nicely.


End file.
